


Not How it Sounds

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Harry and Eggsy are definitely the type of couple that tell each other to fuck off all the time but neither of them ever gets offended. Show me one of them times when 'fuck off' really means 'I love you'Eggsy's bored, which means Harry wants to tear his hair out. Luckily they've both got a sense of humour about the whole thing.





	Not How it Sounds

"Oi, ain't clapping weird." Eggsy was sprawled across the chairs in Harry's office, sitting in one seat with his legs over the arms and his feet dangling in the other. He was clearly bored and apparently had nothing to do but hang around Harry's office and talk shit. Harry entertained him for a while but he didn't have the luxury of a free day so he left him to his own devices eventually, and he'd finally stopped listening to Eggsy's nonsense altogether about half an hour ago. That at least got the boy a baffled look, though. "It's just a weird thing to do, init? Like, who invented it and why? Who's the first person that went 'yes, well done!'" He clapped, as if Harry wouldn't have understood what he was talking about otherwise. At least it got JB's attention though, so Eggsy could bug him for a few minutes instead.

Eggsy rolled JB's ball for him to fetch a few times (even he knew better than to throw it in Harry's office) and when the pug got tired, as he always so quickly did, Eggsy hauled him up on top of him for a cuddle and a scratch behind the ears. "D'you reckon he thinks Stacy's like my owner or something?"

Harry couldn't even attempt to understand what he was going on about and he wished he could leave it alone but- "What **are** you talking about?"

Eggsy looked at him like he was stupid for not following. "Stacy. From the canteen. You know, she's nice to me, she gives me food, just like me with JB. I wonder if he thinks she's like my owner."

"No, he probably thinks she's your servant, just as you are his. He's far too spoilt. Now, will you please let me get some work done?" He took silence as yes and got his head back down. Wrong.

"He's just the right amount of spoilt. And don't try and act like Mr. Pickle weren't spoilt, neither." Harry shot him a look. Eggsy zipped his lips, curled up more with JB and closed his eyes, and Harry thought Eggsy napping might be the best decision he'd made all year. That hope lasted all of about 10 seconds.

"Will you still love me when this is all I'm good for, just lounging around with a dog in my lap? When I'm all old and wrinkly and boring?"

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "Eggsy. Darling. Light of my life. I will always love you, have since the moment we met, but I swear to every deity you can think of - real or not - if you don't fuck off and let me get this finished, I will kill us both."

Eggsy barked out a laugh. "Fine, but when you get home, I want the same attention as this lot." He waved his handed vaguely over the desk full of papers before leaning over it and planting a kiss on Harry's temple. "Love you."

Harry tried to remain stern and failed spectacularly. It was impossible to maintain his grumpy old man reputation with a huge ball of glowing energy for a partner. "And I, you. Now get." Eggsy flashed him a quick smile and a wink before skipping out of the room with JB right behind. He missed having him there as soon as he was gone, but at least going home to him was an incentive to finish his paperwork faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
